


Похожее

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Похожее

Она должна была покориться воле родителей и выйти замуж за нелюбимого. Избранник — знатный, богатый, но старый и безобразный, терпеливо ждал назначенного срока, и еще до новолуния ей суждено было войти в новый дом.

Ее спаситель шел по нарядно убранной улице, расшвыривая стражу. Мятежник, оборванец, меч зазубрен, ветер треплет черные космы. Свирепый оскал, шальной взгляд… Спасение ее. Он дошел до ворот с тем, чтобы рухнуть на пороге, и черноволосая голова докатилась до крыльца, забрызгав кровью подол нарядного свадебного кимоно.

Знатный господин страстно желал наследника, но все ее попытки зачать ребенка оканчивались ничем. «Испорченная, дурная» — шептались женщины. Молодой садовник сделал то, на что уже не хватало сил у старого мужа, и спустя два года с начала жизни в новом доме, она родила. Девочку, и гнев супруга был страшен.

Когда она пришла в себя, то поняла, что следы побоев исчезли — срослись сломанные кости, рассосались кровоподтеки... и что она умерла.

***

Лейтенант вбегает в комнату, непривычно растрепанная, взбудораженная, докладывает, спеша и захлебываясь словами, и почти тащит своего капитана на территорию одиннадцатого отряда. На плацу полно народа, но рядовые почтительно расступаются, освобождая им дорогу.

— Здесь точно больше двухсот человек, — шепчет Исане и поворачивается — туда, куда устремлены сейчас все взгляды.

— Я убью вашего капитана, — говорит чужак, страшно скалясь.

…Мятежник, оборванец, меч зазубрен, ветер треплет черные космы…

Из-за плеча высовывается довольная детская физиономия, и Унохана думает, что ее дочка могла бы походить на эту розоволосую девчушку.


End file.
